dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
New Fun Comics Vol 1 2
Vilões: * * Locais: * , meados dos anos 1900. | Sinopse1 = *'Gênero': Velho Oeste Jack aponta uma arma para Nogales e está prestes a ser esfaqueado pelo capanga de Nogales, Miguel, mas Nogales diz a Miguel para parar. Tentando atrair Jack, Nogales oferece-lhe um emprego no rancho. Jack usa essa oportunidade para investigar o negócio de Nogales, acreditando que ele está roubando gado do G-Bar. Ele então finge tropeçar contra um dos novilhos para verificar a sua marcação, que ele descobre ser um dos G-Bar. Nogales e Miguel estão assistindo de longe e Nogales diz Miguel para acabar com Jack. | PublicadoNoBrasil2 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal2 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonia Affair: Part 2" |Escritor2_1 = Charles Flanders |Desenhista2_1= Charles Flanders |Arte-Finalista2_1= Charles Flanders | TituloDaHistoria2 = Sandra do Serviço Secreto: "O Caso de Gavonia: Parte 2" | Aparicao2 = Personagens Principais: * Vilões: * Um Espião de Gavônia * Outro Espião Gavoniano Outros Personagens * Reynolds (ainda não nomeado) * Lothar Itens: * Raio da Morte Gavoniano | Sinopse2 = *'Gênero': Detetive de Mistérios. No dia seguinte da aventura de Sandra, um emissário vem agradecer. Eles são estranhamente surpreendidos por um homem estranho, apontando uma arma para eles. Ele explica que os matará porque Sandra salvou Lothar, que é inimigo de seu país, Gavonia. Mas Sandra agarra uma cadeira atrás dela e bate no pistoleiro com os pés, fazendo com que ele solte sua pistola, então o emissário se lança com ele, e enquanto ele faz isso, Sandra agarra a arma e usa para deixar o espião inconsciente. De acordo com o emissário, o governante de Gavonia é um cientista louco que inventou um raio da morte e planeja usá-lo para conquistar o mundo. Enquanto ele e Sandra falam, no entanto, o espião do Gavonia escapa. Sandra resolve sair naquela noite para a Gavonia. | PublicadoNoBrasil3 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal3 = Barry O'Neill: "The Fang-Gow Case: Part 2" | TituloDaHistoria3 = Barry O'Neill: "O Caso de Fang-Gow: Parte 2" |Escritor3_1 = Lawrence Lariar |Desenhista3_1= Lawrence Lariar |Arte-Finalista3_1= Lawrence Lariar |Aparicao3 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões * Fu-Yak * Capangas de Fang Gow * | Sinopse3 = *'Gênero': Aventura. Fu-Yak tropeça no tapete, alertando Barry à sua presença. Barry dirige Fu-Yak com um único soco. Ele telefona a Le Grande, que está no rio. Quando Barry chega, Le Grande relata que um de seus homens viu Fu-Yak nadar para um barco, agora dirigido para o mar. Barry e Le Grande dão perseguição, mas um incêndio no barco os força a pular na água. Fu-Yak ordena que seu timoneiro se vire, com a intenção de capturar ou matar Barry e Le Grande aparentemente desamparados. | PublicadoNoBrasil4 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria4 = O Cristal Mágico da História: "No Antigo Egito, Parte 2" | TituloOriginal4 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 2" |Escritor4_1 = Adolphe Barreaux |Desenhista4_1= Adolphe Barreaux |Arte-Finalista4_1= Adolphe Barreaux | Aparicao4 = Personagens Principais: * * Outros Personagens * Cheops * Sacerdote egípcio não identificado * Egípcios não nomeados Locais * , Século 26 A.C. Itens: * O Cristal Mágico da História | Sinopse4 = *'Gênero': Aventura e Ficção Científica. Depois de ter sido transportado para o Egito antigo por um Cristal Mágico, Bobby e Binks são surpreendidos ao descobrir que o cristal também lhes permite compreender e ser compreendido pelas pessoas ao seu redor. Um supervisor de escravos, encontrando Bobby e Binks, declara que são bruxas e os traz para os sacerdotes. Os sacerdotes executar uma adivinhação e decidir sobre o "teste da morte:" Bobby e Binks são amarrados a blocos de cortar. Dois homens armados com machados vai tentar cortar suas cabeças; Se os eixos se afastarem, eles serão liberados. Mas antes que o teste possa ser feito, o Faraó Cheops, senhor de todo o Egito, chega, deixando toda a atividade parada. | PublicadoNoBrasil5 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria5 = Wing Brady: "Os Beduínos, Parte 2" | TituloOriginal5 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 2" |Escritor5_1 = Henry Kiefer |Desenhista5_1= Henry Kiefer |Arte-Finalista5_1= Henry Kiefer | Aparicao5 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * * Slim Vilões * Beduínos Locais: * | Sinopse5 = *'Gênero': Aventura. Apesar de seu avião ser atingido, a chegada de Wing e Slim ajuda os Legionários a vencer o ataque dos beduínos. Sabendo que os beduínos provavelmente retornarão ao anoitecer, Wing e Slim rapidamente reparam seu avião e descolam em busca deles. Wing pretende capturar o líder e mantê-lo refém. Amarrando-se no avião, Wing realiza uma audaz manobra de arraso para arrancar o líder beduíno da sua sela! No entanto, o líder beduíno, armado com uma faca, luta ... e nenhum homem percebe que a corda que os segura ao avião começa a se desgastar ... | PublicadoNoBrasil6 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria6 = Ivanhoe: "Episódio 2" | TituloOriginal6 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 2" |Escritor6_1 = Sir Walter Scott |Escritor6_2 = Raymond Perry |Desenhista6_1= Raymond Perry |Arte-Finalista6_1= Raymond Perry | Aparicao6 = Personagens Principais: * (disfarçado como um peregrino sem nome) Vilões: * Outros Personagens: * * Isaac de York * * * Cavaleiros não nomeados Locais: * , Século 12 | Sinopse6 = *'Gênero': História. A entrada de Rowena cria uma breve agitação, mas os homens normandos rapidamente transformam a conversa em um próximo torneio, quase ignorando Cedric. O Peregrino que os acompanhou se sentou na mesa dos servos, despercebido. Em breve, ele é acompanhado por Isaac de York, um credor judeu que é ordenado à mesa dos criados por Cedric. O Peregrino dá a Isaac seu assento junto ao fogo e caminha até a mesa principal, onde lembra a Bois-Guilbert que o Norman foi derrotado em um torneio anterior por um Saxão, Wilfred de Ivanhoe. Furioso, Bois-Guilbert exige que Ivanhoe venha para outro concurso. O Peregrino promete que se Ivanhoe aparecer na prova no dia seguinte, ele encontrará Bois-Guilbert. O Peregrino sai do grande salão, mas mais tarde, ele adverte Isaque que Bois-Guilbert significa mata-lo, e os dois deixam o castelo em mulas emprestadas. | PublicadoNoBrasil7 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria7 = Don Drake: "No Planeta Saro: Parte 2" | TituloOriginal7 = Don Drake: "On the Planet Saro: Part 2" |Escritor7_1 = Ken Fitch |Desenhista7_1= Clem Gretter |Arte-Finalista7_1= Clem Gretter | Aparicao7 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Betty Vilões * Os Homens Anões Animais * 2 Bandars Veículos: * Nave Esfera de Don e Betty Itemn: * Arma de energia atômica de Drake Local: * | Sinopse7 = *'Gênero': Espada e feitiçaria. Quando Don e Betty tentam libertar-se da rede dos Homens-Anões, um par de bandars correm em sua direção. No entanto, a Homens-Anões, após o choque inicial, se recuperam e arrastam seus cativos Don e Betty até a nave esfera antes dos bandars atropelar todos eles. Os Homens-Anões tentam usar suas lanças para afastar os bandars, mas as peles dos animais estão bem blindadas. Os bandars também podem morder o metal - e um deles, inadvertidamente, liberta Don e Betty do cativeiro. Agora, livre para agir, Don usa sua arma de energia atômica para afastar os bandars, mas o choque balança a nave esfera, já balançando precariamente no limite de um penhasco, e os faz cair na água abaixo. | PublicadoNoBrasil8 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria8 = Loco Luke "Velho Oeste, Parte 2 " | TituloOriginal8 = Loco Luke "Out West, Part 2 " |Escritor8_1 = Jack A. Warren |Desenhista8_1= Jack A. Warren |Arte-Finalista8_1= Jack A. Warren | Aparicao8 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens: * * Índios não nomeados * Feiticeiro Vilões: * Black Dan * Indígena hostil Locais: * Velho Oeste ** Deserto | Sinopse8 = *'Gênero': Humor e Velho Oeste. Com seu cavalo e suas roupas roubadas por Black Dan, Luke foi deixado para morrer no deserto. No entanto, o índio que o segue, Turkey Tail pelo nome, alcança o vaqueiro semi-consciente e leva-o a sua reserva para ser tratado pelo feiticeiro. Antes que o feiticeiro possa salvar Luke, no entanto, ele deve defender um desafio de outro índio, que quer terminar o trabalho que Black Dan começou. | PublicadoNoBrasil9 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal9 = Jack Andrews: "The Mysterious Stranger, Part 2" | TituloDaHistoria9 = Jack Andrews: "O Misterioso Estranho, Parte 2" |Escritor9_1 = Lyman Anderson |Desenhista9_1= Lyman Anderson |Arte-Finalista9_1= Lyman Anderson | Aparicao9 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens * Amigos não nomeados de Jack * Estranho não nomeado | Sinopse9 = *'Gênero': Aventura. Jack percebe que alguém adulterou o final do salto de esqui. Ele imediatamente dá perseguição quando o estranho tenta escapar, mas o salto de esqui não suporta mais seu peso. Ele racha, enviando Jack voando pelo ar. No entanto, usando uma agilidade semelhante a um gato, Jack ainda consegue pousar nos pés na neve e rapidamente ultrapassa o estranho. Ele está chocado ao descobrir que é o mesmo homem que tentou suborná-lo em um jogo de futebol no mês anterior. | PublicadoNoBrasil10 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal10 = The Sealing Expedition: Part 2 | TituloDaHistoria10 = A Expedição de Vedação: Parte 2 |Escritor10_1 = |Desenhista10_1= Robert Weinstein |Arte-Finalista10_1= Robert Weinstein | Aparicao10 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários * Primeiro marinheiro * * A tripulação de Erik Villains: * um tripulante sorrateiro Locais: * Ilha de Killitook | Sinopse10 = *'Gênero': Aventura e Crianças. Capitão Erik finalmente embarca, indo para as terras de vedação fora da Ilha de Killitook. Uma vez no mar, ele e o primeiro marinheiro descobrem um clandestino a bordo: Rags, um órfão que quer se juntar à tripulação e caçar o selo. O primeiro marinheiro quer que Rags seja expulso, mas Capitão Erik decide dar ao menino uma chance. Ele ordena a Rags para ajudar o cozinheiro e diz que ele vai decidir quando o navio chegar a Portland se Rags se junta à tripulação. No entanto, quando Rags se dirige para lá, ele percebe um tripulante de ação suspeita. Seguindo-o em uma base de carga, Rags vê o tripulante enfraquecendo o casco do navio. O sabotador rapidamente descobre Rags espionando-o e bate-o com um soco. Ele deixa Rags inconsciente no porão enquanto as ondas atacam o casco debilitado. | PublicadoNoBrasil11 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal11 = Captain Spinaker | TituloDaHistoria11 = Capitão Spinaker |Escritor11_1 = Tom Cooper |Desenhista11_1= Tom Cooper |Arte-Finalista11_1= Tom Cooper | Sinopse11 = * Gênero: Humor. O capitão Spinniker está no oceano Ártico, sozinho e gelado. Uma tempestade de repente aparece e quebra o gelo debaixo dele, encalhando-o em um assoalho de gelo. O capitão Spinniker diz a si mesmo que agora ele vai nadar até a costa. Uma família de morsas aparece, e de repente Spinniker recebe uma idéia brilhante. Ele diz que as morsas parecem assim e usam a altura da morsa sob a deriva do gelo e empurrando-a para pular para outra camada de gelo. | Aparicao11 = Personagens Principais: * Locais * | PublicadoNoBrasil12 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal12 = Buckskin Jim: "The Indian Ambush, Part 2" | TituloDaHistoria12 = Buckskin Jim: "A Emboscada dos Índios, Parte 2" |Escritor12_1 = Tom Cooper |Desenhista12_1= Tom Cooper |Arte-Finalista12_1= Tom Cooper | Aparicao12 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários: * Vilões * Índios Cavalos: * Blackie Locais * | Sinopse12= *'Gênero': Velho Oeste. Emboscados pelos índios, Jim e Trapper Pete são muito superados em número. Sabendo que seu cavalo Blackie pode carregar a dupla, Jim passa por isso enquanto Pete deixa o fogo criar fumaça. No entanto, dois índios vêem o par invisível, e Jim apenas os vê a tempo de salvar a vida de Pete. Embora Jim e Pete consigam superar os dois índios, o resto da tribo pode alcançar sua posição e capturá-los. O Chefe os condenará à morte por tortura por um fogo lento. | PublicadoNoBrasil13 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal13 = Little Linda: "On the Road: Part 1" | TituloDaHistoria13 = Pequena Linda: "Na Estrada: Parte 1" |Escritor13_1 = Whitney Ellsworth |Desenhista13_1= Whitney Ellsworth |Arte-Finalista13_1= Whitney Ellsworth | Aparicao13 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens: * * Buddy * Menino sequestrado não nomeado | Sinopse13 = *'Gênero': Crianças. Pequena Linda anda pelo campo tentando chegar até a próxima cidade antes do anoitecer quando de repente um carro desce a estrada. Um homem, que não a notou, sai do carro e deixa um pequeno garoto que chora no lado da estrada. O homem afasta-se e pensa para si mesmo que ninguém vai encontrar a saída do menino neste país selvagem a 500 milhas de casa. Com o filho fora, ele herdaria toda a sua propriedade! Pequena Linda conforta o garoto e aprende que o nome do filho é Buddy e o homem é seu tio Wilbur e juntos andam em direção à próxima cidade para tentar descobrir os pais de Buddy e uma explicação. | PublicadoNoBrasil14 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal14 = Fun Films: "Tad Among the Pirates, Part 2" | TituloDaHistoria14 = Filmes Divertidos: "Tad Entre os Piratas, Parte 2" |Escritor14_1 = Adolphe Barreaux |Desenhista14_1= Adolphe Barreaux |Arte-Finalista14_1= Adolphe Barreaux |Sinopse14 = *'Gênero': História. | Aparicao14 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens * Piratas Locais * , 1735 * Ilha Gardner Veículos * Navio Pirata | PublicadoNoBrasil15 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal15 = Jolly Roger: "Introducing Jack Dewey" | TituloDaHistoria15 = Jolly Roger: "Apresentando Jack Dewey" |Escritor15_1 = Adolphe Barreaux |Desenhista15_1= Adolphe Barreaux |Arte-Finalista15_1= Adolphe Barreaux | Aparicao15 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens * Tripulação saveiro Veículos: * USS Hornet | Sinopse15 = *'Gênero': Aventura e História. Atribuído ao USS Hornet, o Aspirante Jack Dewey está de guarda quando vê um navio pirata. O capitão começa a latir ordens à medida que a equipe corre para interceptar. | PublicadoNoBrasil16 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal16 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw: Part 2" | TituloDaHistoria16 = 2023: Super Polícia: "Capitão Kiddlaw: Parte 2" |Escritor16_1 = Ken Fitch |Desenhista16_1= Clemens Gretter |Arte-Finalista16_1= Clemens Gretter | Aparicao16 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários * * Vilões: * Outros Personagens * * Drut (assistente de Shanley) Veículos: * O Hi-Lo Itens: * Campo de força subaquático Local * Ilhas Galápagos | Sinopse16 = *'Gênero': Ficção Científica. Apressando-se para atender a chamada de angústia do Trent, o Hi-Lo muda para o modo subaquático e mergulha abaixo das ondas. Quase imediatamente, eles são atacados, mas o experiente piloto Rex mantém a nave. A ameaça imediata dispensada, Rex vê o Trent, e os outros cinco navios que faltam, presos em um campo de força subaquático que fornece um ambiente de ar. Uma mensagem vem do capitão Kiddlaw avisando-os. As armas do Hi-Lo são mais poderosas do que as de Kiddlaw, mas antes que Rex possa usá-las para destruir o campo de força, Shanley lembra-lhe que pode haver prisioneiros americanos que se afogariam se o campo fosse destruído e que eles teriam que encontrar outra maneira Para lidar com Kiddlaw. | PublicadoNoBrasil17 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal17 = Jigger and Ginger: "The Escaped Convicts, Part 1" | TituloDaHistoria17= Jigger e Ginger "Os Fugitivos: Parte 1" |Escritor17_1 = |Desenhista17_1= Adolph Schus |Arte-Finalista17_1= Adolph Schus | Aparicao17 = Personagens Principais: * * Personagens Secundários * * Amigos de Jigger | Sinopse17 = *'Gênero': Humor e Aventura. Ginger está murmurando para si mesma que Jigger gasta todo seu tempo em seu antigo posto de gasolina e nunca tem tempo para ela quando, de repente, Kip dirige-se a ela em seu carro e oferece-lhe uma carona para casa. Kip faz um pequeno desvio e chega ao posto de gasolina de Jigger onde ele ordena Jigger, dizendo-lhe para encher o carro, verificar os pneus, limpar o pára-brisa e simplesmente irritá-lo. Jigger vai lhe dar o troco, Kip afasta-se e diz-lhe para ele ficar de gorjeta e comprar um carro para a frustração de Jigger. Depois disso, alguns amigos dirigem e encontram Jigger pensando sobre o fato de ele ter perdido sua namorada para Kip. Jigger vai embora para cuidar de outro cliente, um carro da polícia, quando ele ouve o rádio sinalizando ao policial que dois assassinos condenados escaparam e roubaram um carro com seus passageiros ainda dentro. Jigger reconhece a placa de matrícula mencionada e percebe que o carro roubado era o carro de Kip, com Kip e Ginger sendo tomados como refém. Ele então pula no carro de seus amigos e dirige toda a velocidade para a localização de Ginger e Kip. | PublicadoNoBrasil18 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal18 = Scrub Hardy: "Hot Gold" | TituloDaHistoria18 = Scrub Hardy: "Ouro Quente" |Escritor18_1 = Joe Archibald |Desenhista18_1= Joe Archibald |Arte-Finalista18_1= Joe Archibald | Aparicao18 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens * Betty * Cookie Botts * | Sinopse18 = *'Gênero': Humor. Scrub se olha na frente do espelho e elogia seu penteado, pensando em voz alta que Betty o amaria por isso. Ele sai e mostra o seu penteado para Cookies Botts e a esposa do homem, mas ele riem. Embaraçado, Scrub vai para a barbearia e pede um corte de cabelo "curto e rápido". Antes que o barbeiro possa começar a cortar o cabelo no entanto, um tijolo aleatório o atinge na cabeça vindo da janela. | PublicadoNoBrasil19 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal19 = After School: "Mr. Spinks: Part 2" | TituloDaHistoria19 = Depois da Escola: "Sr. Spinks: Parte 2" |Escritor19_1 = Tom McNamara |Desenhista19_1= Tom McNamara |Arte-Finalista19_1= Tom McNamara | Aparicao19 = Personagens Principais: * * Outros Personagens * Velho Spinks * | Sinopse19 = *'Gênero': Crianças. Lefty e Slimsy estão tendo um argumento muito alto apenas sob a janela do quarto dos Velho Spinks, assim como o velho estava prestes a dormir. Isso o torna tão louco que ele joga um sapato na cabeça de Slimsy. Slimsy e Lefty fugiram tão rápido que se esqueceram de tomar o tio Wilbur de Lefty. Os meninos agora estão discutindo se deve ou não voltar para o pequeno Wilbur, com Slimsy finalmente dizendo a Lefty para voltar para o próprio tio Wilbur. O bebê volta sozinho e Lefty percebe uma mancha de chocolate na boca. Traduzindo a conversa do bebê, Lefty entende que seu tio bebê trouxe o sapato de volta ao velho Spinks. O velho deu bolo de chocolate Wilbur e disse-lhe para enviar os outros meninos porque ele tinha algo para eles também. Lefty tem que trazer seu tio para casa, no entanto, tão Slimsy passa sozinho. Quando Slimsy se anuncia para o Sr. Spinks, o velho joga água na cara do Slimsy. | PublicadoNoBrasil20 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal20 = Caveman Capers: "Ur the Caveboy: Part 2" | TituloDaHistoria20 = Homens das Cavernas: "Ur o Menino das Cavernas: Parte 2" |Escritor20_1 = Dick Loederer |Desenhista20_1= Dick Loederer |Arte-Finalista20_1= Dick Loederer | Aparicao20 = Personagens Principais: * * Outros Personagens * Papai Naosaurus * Avô Allosaurus * Lady Plotosaurus Vilão * Dinossauro | Sinopse20 = *'Gênero': Crianças, Aventura e Histórico. Ur o Garoto das Cavernas descobriu o fogo quando uma árvore foi atingida por um raio e se tornou um herói. Toda a família sentou-se ao redor do fogo quando de repente, um dino apareceu! O dinossauro começou a perseguir Ur e Wur ao redor da floresta e as crianças só conseguiram evitá-lo escondendo-se atrás de uma árvore. Sabendo que o Dino pode voltar a qualquer momento, Ur e Wur colocam a tocha que levaram, para protegê-lo e se esconder dentro de um tronco de árvore ainda imóvel. Quando eles ouvem o dinossauro, Ur tem um plano para enganá-lo: ele e sua irmã levantam as pernas do interior do baú e conseguem que as pernas pareçam filiais. O dinossauro volta e começa a inspecionar a árvore. Antes que ele possa descobrir as crianças, ele pisa na tocha e queima-se. Usando a distração que lhes é fornecida, Ur e Wur escapam! | PublicadoNoBrasil21 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal21 = Bubby and Beevil | TituloDaHistoria21 = Bubby e Beevil (sem título) |Escritor21_1 = Dick Loederer |Desenhista21_1= Dick Loederer |Arte-Finalista21_1= Dick Loederer | Aparicao21 = Personagens Principais: * * Outros Personagens * | Sinopse21 = *'Gênero': Seres antropomórficos-engraçado. Bubby e Beevil estão sentados na árvore da tia Owly, ouvindo suas histórias. Ela diz-lhes que, no final do arco-íris, encontrarão uma grande pote de ouro. Bubby e Beevil então se despendem dela e Bubby fala a Beevil que eles façam uma aposta de que pode encontrá-lo. Bubby então vê um arco-íris a poucos metros de distância formado pela água de uma mangueira de jardim, mas Beevil mostra-lhe que, se você desligar a água, o arco-íris desaparece. Bubby ainda é otimista, mas Beevil percebe que começa a chover. Depois de se proteger da chuva em um cogumelo, Beevil percebe um arco-íris no céu. Bubby e Beevil estão felizes e correm em direção a ele para encontrar aquele pote de ouro escorregadio. Assim como eles escalam em cima da montanha onde o arco-íris termina, o arco-íris desaparece, mas Bubby vê algo abaixo dele. | PublicadoNoBrasil22 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal22 = Pelion and Ossa: "Animal Antics" | TituloDaHistoria22 = Pelion e Ossa: "Animais Engraçados" |Escritor22_1 = John Lindermayer |Desenhista22_1= John Lindermayer |Arte-Finalista22_1= John Lindermayer | Aparicao22 = Personagens Principais: * * Personagens Secundários * Senhor Walrus Itens * Trenó | Sinopse22 = *'Gênero': Animais antropomórficos-engraçado. Pelion e Ossa vão para uma casa vazia para se aquecerem. Eles ouvem o dono da casa entrar e decidem se esconder. Senhor Walrus, o dono, entra e vê o trenó quebrado que os meninos deixaram na sua porta. Pelion e Ossa vê-lo de cima das escadas. Ossa inclinou-se para a frente demais e cai na escada levando Pelion com ele, bem na frente de Senhor Walrus. Pelion explica a Senhor Walrus que eles entraram para ver se alguém arrumaria seu trenó para eles. O grande homem, então, os leva à sua oficina onde ele repara o trenó. Senhor Walrus tenta demonstrar aos meninos como treinar, andar de trenó pelas escadas e acidentalmente quebra o trenó em pedaços. Ossa então comenta que há muitas escadas nesta casa. | PublicadoNoBrasil23 = Inédito no Brasil |TituloOriginal23 = Tom Mix -and his Ralston Straight Shooters | TituloDaHistoria23 = Tom Mix e seus Atiradores Certeiros de Ralston |Aparicao23 = Personagens Principais * Personagens Secundários * Jimmy * Jane * Vaqueiros Vilões * Ladrões Animais * Tony Itens * Ferro de marcar T-M Bar de Tom Mix. | Sinopse23 = Jimmy e Jane estão andando de cavalos através do deserto quando vêem os ladrões roubando o gado da viúva Jones e se dirigindo para a fronteira mexicana. Jimmy instrui Jane a montar para obter ajuda da Tom Mix enquanto ele as segue e marca a trilha. Jane chega e traz Tom Mix e os vaqueiros de gado rapidamente. Tom Mix percebe que, se os ladrões chegaram à fronteira mexicana, eles estarão a salvo da lei. O cavalo de Jane não será capaz de fazer a viagem, então ela fica no corcel de Tom, Tony O cavalo maravilha. Eles chegaram em breve onde Jane e Jimmy se separaram, e Tom percebe que Jimmy marcou uma pedra com o próprio ferro de marca T-M Bar de Tom Mix para marcar o caminho. Seguindo as marcas de Jimmy, eles finalmente vêem os ladrões atravessando o rio e prestes a entrar no México. Jane pede que Tom os atire, mas Tom, sendo um atirador certeiro, usa apenas suas armas quando sua vida depende disso. Ele, em vez disso, decide saltar no rio com Tony e pega os ladrões com um lasso. O vaqueiros felicitam Tom Mix e Tom diz que, sem Jimmy, ele nunca os teria pego. | PublicadoNoBrasil24 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria24= "Eu pensei que você estava pintando a Casa do Porco de Wendy, Spud? |Escritor24_1 = Joe Archibald |Desenhista24_1= Joe Archibald |Arte-Finalista24_1= Joe Archibald | Sinopse24 = *'Gênero': Humor e Velho Oeste. | TituloOriginal24= "I Thought Yuh, Was Paintin' Windy's Pig House, Spud?" | Aparicao24 = Personagens Principais: * Personagens Secundários * | PublicadoNoBrasil25 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria25= Pete's Place (sem Título) |Escritor25_1 = Joe Archibald |Desenhista25_1= Joe Archibald |Arte-Finalista25_1= Joe Archibald | Sinopse25 = *'Gênero': Humor e Velho Oeste | TituloOriginal25= Pete's Place (no Title) | Aparicao25 = Personagens Principais: * * | PublicadoNoBrasil26 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria26 = Os Pontos Brilhantes da História:"George Washington 1731 - 1799" | TituloOriginal26 = Bright Spots of History: "George Washington 1731 - 1799" |Escritor26_1 = Lawrence Lariar |Desenhista26_1= Lawrence Lariar |Arte-Finalista26_1= Lawrence Lariar | Sinopse26 = *'Gênero': História. | Aparicao26 = Personagens Principais: * George Washington Personagens Secundários * Lorde Charles Cornwallis | PublicadoNoBrasil27 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria27 = Famosos Soldados da Fortuna | TituloOriginal27 = Famous Soldiers of Fortune |Escritor27_1 = Lander |Desenhista27_1= Lander |Arte-Finalista27_1= Lander | Sinopse27 = *'Gênero': Aventura. | Aparicao27 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens *Moros não nomeado * Soldados não nomeados | PublicadoNoBrasil28 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria28 = Nos Tempos Antigos | TituloOriginal28 = In Days of Yore |Escritor28_1 = Charles |Desenhista28_1= Charles |Arte-Finalista28_1= Charles | Aparicao28 = Personagens Principais: * Não há personagens |Sinopse28 = Uma tira de enchimento cobrindo armas dos cavaleiros do século 13. *'Gênero': História e Não Ficção. | PublicadoNoBrasil29 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloDaHistoria29 = Juiz Perkins (sem título) | TituloOriginal29 = Judge Perkins (no title) |Escritor29_1 = Bert Salg |Desenhista29_1= Bert Salg |Arte-Finalista29_1= Bert Salg | Sinopse29 = *'Gênero': Humor. | Aparicao29 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens: * * | PublicadoNoBrasil30 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal30 = Oswald the Rabbit (no title) | TituloDaHistoria30 = Oswald o Coelho (sem Título) |Escritor30_1 = John Lindermayer |Desenhista30_1= John Lindermayer |Arte-Finalista30_1= John Lindermayer | Sinopse30 = *'Gênero': Animais antropomórficos-engraçado. | Aparicao30 = Personagens Principais: * | PublicadoNoBrasil31 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal31 = Sonny (no title) | TituloDaHistoria31 = Sonny (sem título) |Escritor31_1 = |Desenhista31_1= |Arte-Finalista31_1= | Sinopse31 = *'Gênero': Humor. | Aparicao31 = Personagens Principais: * Outros Personagens * Criança Afro-Americana não nomeada | PublicadoNoBrasil32 = Inédito no Brasil | TituloOriginal32 = Jumpy and Bunny (no title) | TituloDaHistoria32 = Jumpy and Bunny (sem título) |Escritor32_1 = Dick Loederer |Desenhista32_1= Dick Loederer |Arte-Finalista32_1= Dick Loederer |Sinopse32 = *'Gênero': Animais antropomórficos-engraçado. | Aparicao32 = Personagens Principais: * | Notas = *Publicado por National Allied Publications . * Tad entre os Piratas: a história é uma faixa sem letra com narração limitada. * Última Edição de Capitão Erik, arte por Robert Weinstein. * Ivanhoe é adaptado do romance de Sir Walter Scott. Esta prestação cobre os capítulos 5 e 6. * Última Edição de Jigger e Ginger, arte por Adolph Shus. História configura em continuação, mas o ela não retorna no próximo número. * Última Edição de Juíz Perkins por Bert Salq. * Última Edição de Scrub Hardy por Joe Archibald * Primeira Edição de Pequena Linda por Whitney Ellsworth. * Primeira Edição de Jolly Roger por Adolphe Barreaux. (Jolly Roger mudará seu nome para '' Aspirante da Marinha Dewey '' em .) * A história Tom Mix - e seus Atiradores Certeiros de Ralston são na verdade um anúncio para a Ralston Purina Company. Se você tivesse comprado um pacote de cereal Ralston e enviou o topo do pacote pelo correio, você teria recebido uma Marca T-M Bar marcando ferro. ** "isto é um fato" por Joe Archibald ** "Juíz Perkins", por Bert Salq ** "Jumpy e Bunny", por Dick Loederer ** "Oswald o Coelho Branco", por Al Stahl ** "Pete's Place", por Joe Archibald ** "Spook Ranch" (história de texto), por Robert Furlong ** "Sonny" | Curiosidades = *Henry Kiefer assina sua história de Wing Brady como 'deKerosett'. | Recomendado = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | Links = * New Fun Comics #2 índice de entrada (inglês) * New Fun Comics #2 spoilers (inglês) }} Categoria:Antalogia Categoria:Viagem no Tempo